20
by leering13
Summary: kisah Seungcheol si pria gay yang bertemu dengan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Amerika, Jisoo si normal dan alim. mampukah Seungcheol membelokkan pertahanan Jisoo? atau sebaliknya? akankah Jisoo yang meluruskan Seungcheol? JiCheol / Jisoo x Seungcheol / scoups x joshua /
1. Chapter 1

**20**

.

.

.

Hari ini Seungcheol sebenarnya sedang malas ke kelas, dosennya botak, killer dan pelit nilai, ingin rasanya dia menerjunkan dosen tersebut, namun otaknya masih waras dan, tentu saja, dia tak ingin kehilangan gelar mahasiswa terbaik di kampusnya. Maka dari itu Seungcheol mencoba kabur ke kantin dekat fakultas pendidikan.

 _Bruk!_

"ah…!" terdengar suara seseorang lembut yang sedang memngaduh kesakitan, Seungcheol yang melihat orang tersebut jatuh segera membantunya berdiri dan meminta maaf

"ah…mian, aku tidak…eh…" ujar Seungcheol saat melihat pria yang di tabraknya tadi

Kecil, wajah oriental walaupun masih terlihat tidak asli, campuran? Itu yang ada di fikiran Seungcheol

"ah, um..im..im sorry, are you okay?" tanya Seungcheol kikuk

"umm, gwaenchanayo" ucap pria tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Hong Jisoo, aku salah satu mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap pria tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sedangkan Seungcheol masih sibuk di alam fikirannya

" _ **hello…can you hear me? Hello…"**_ ucap pria bernama Jisoo tadi berusaha menyadarkan Seungcheol

"ah, yeah..ya..what? ah.." _sial, aku pasti terlihat aneh_ fikir Seungcheol.

"kau tidak mendengarku? Huft, aku mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di sini, mohon bantuannya dan permisi" ucap Jisoo sedikit kesal dan meninggalkan Seungcheol

"mahasiswa..pertukaran pelajar? Oh…eh…hei tunggu!" ujar Seungcheol saat tersadar sepenuhnya

"hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Jisoo lagi

"ah, aku Seungchol, Choi Seungcheol, aku dari fakultas manajemen, kau?" tanya Seungcheol

"aku Jisoo, Hong Jisoo, aku juga dari fakultas manajemen, ah kalau begitu, apa kau mau ke kelas? Aku, masih kurang mengerti dengan hangul" ucap Jisoo lagi

"lho, bahasa korea mu lancar, tapi kau tidak tau hangul? Bagaimana nanti kau belajar di sini? Ayo ku antar, kebetulan aku juga mau ke kelas"

.

.

.

"Jisoo ah, jadi, kau dari Amerika? Kenapa kau memlih Korea?" tanya Seungcheol saat di kelas, kebetulan, dosen killer musuh Seungcheol tidak dapat hadir, jadi ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan pria yang membuatnya tertarik.

"heum…ini pilihan daddy, lagipula ini kali pertamanya aku ke Korea, jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga" jelas Jisoo

"hooo, pantas saja wajahmu masih terlihat sedikit oriental, hahahaha lalu kau tinggal di mana di sini? Bersama keluargamu?"

"tidak, aku punya apartemen di sini, daddy membelikannya ketika aku terpilih menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran yang di tempatkan di Korea"

"MWO?! Hanya karna kau di sini ayahmu membelikanmu apartemen?! Apa kau berencana tinggal selamanya di sini?" tanya Seungcheol

Siapa yang tidak akan histeris mendengar penjelasan Jisoo, tak terbayangkan bagaimana royalnya orang tua Jisoo, apa Jisoo anak konglomerat di dunia? Berbagai pernyataan pun melayang layang di fikiran Seungcheol

"daddy memang menyuruhku untuk mandiri, masa pertukaran ku di sini 6 bulan, dan daddy bilang akan lebih bahagia kalau aku selamanya di Korea, sehingga aku tidak hanya bergantung pada orang tua ku"

"bagaimana dengan adik atau kakamu? Apa mereka juga di beri fasilitas berlebihan seperti ini?"

"ahahaha, kau lucu sekali, aku anak tunggal, dan oh ayolha ini hanya salah satu cara daddy membuat aku betah di Korea"

.

.

.

Saat pulang, Seungcheol sengaja mengantar Jisoo ke apartemennya dengan alasan _kau tidak bisa membaca hangul dengan benar, dan kau tidak tahu daerah sini, jadi aku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu akan mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat_ walau sebenarnya dia hanya penasaran dan, ia sangat sadar ia sangat tertarik pada pemuda Amerika ini.

"maaf ya aku hanya mengantarmu dengan motor matic, nanti kalau aku punya pesawat jet, aku pasti akan mengantar jemputmu hahahha" ujar Seungcheol

Dan berawal dari _modus sahabat terbaik_ ini lah Seungcheol dan Jisoo mulai dekat satu sama lain, tak jarang Seungcheol menginap di apartemen besar Jisoo di saat ada pelajaran kelompok, Seungcheol dengan iklas mengerjakan dan membantu Jisoo mengerjakan semuanya, ingat itu semua hanya modus.

"Jisoo ah" ucap Seungcheol setelah makan malam di apartemen Jisoo

"heum?"

"kau sudah 4 bulan di Korea, apa kau tak berniat tinggal di sini?" tanya Seungcheol

"entahlah, aku belum ada alasan khusus mengapa aku harus di sini, aku masih mencintai Amerika kekeke" ujarnya, dan tanpa Jisoo sadari, jawaban itu adalah jawaban paling menakutkan bagi Seungcheol.

"memangnya tidak ada orang yang kau sukai di sini?" tanya Seungcheoo berusaha tidak terlihat menuntut

"heum? Ahahaha aku tidak memikirkan itu Cheol ah"

"oh, kau sudah punya di sana?"

"pfffttt, kau tau Seungcheol aku tidak pernah merasakan pacaran seumur hidupku"

Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk bersujud syukur saat tiba di rumah

"oh ayolah, aku memang tidak pernah ke Amerika, tapi aku tau di sana penuh dengan kebebasan"

"aku tidak menyukai hal yang seperti itu Cheol, kau tau kan kalau jadwalku itu…"

"ya ya beribadah, lalu mengikuti kegiatan sosial, membaca buku aku sudah hapal Soo" ujar Seungcheol memotong pembicaraan Jisoo

.

.

Malam ini Seungcheol kembali menginap di apartemen Jisoo, bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas, namun karna waktu Jisoo di Korea yang semakin menipis, minggu depan Jisoo akan kembali ke Amerika, maka dari itu Seungcheol menginap di sini.

Malam semakin larut, ide ide gila Seungcheol membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur, dan entah kenapa rasa kantuk itu tidak datang datang walau jam 2 pagi seperti ini.

"hei Soo, sebentar lagi kau kembali ke Amerika, ayo kita lakukan hal yang tidak pernah kita lakukan" ucap Seungcheol

"apa?"

"kau…pernah minum minuman beralkohol?"

"kau gila, itu haram! Dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"hei, aku penasaran, begini, kita beli satu botol kecil saja, lalu kita bermain tebak tebakan, yang kalah harus meminum segelas kecil alcohol, bagaimana?"

Jisoo nampak berfikir sejenak, lagipula ia bukanlah murid bodoh, ayolah Jisoo itu juga salah satu mahasiswa andalan di kampusnya, dia bahkan menjadi asisten doses di sana, maka dari itu ia pun menyetujuinya dan berjanji tidak akan pernah meminum minuman itu selain mala mini, kalau dia gagal menjawab.

Dan, akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah mendapatkan alcohol, mereka kembali lagi ke apatrtemen Jisoo, namun, Seungcheol tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia kembali mengeluarkan ide gilanya

"apa?! Tidak! Itu dosa Cheol!" ujar Jisoo saat mengetahui ide gila Seungcheol

"ayolah lagi pula ini kan film yaoi, memangnya kau yaoi juga?" tanya Seungcheol

"tidak! Aku normal! Kau gila!"

"yeah, aku gila dan aku yaoi" ucap Seungcheol

"WHAT?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME DUDE" ujar Jisoo kaget, namun Seungcheol meyakinkan Jisoo kalau ia adalah seorang gay

"…apa kau merasa jijik dengan ku?" tanya Seungcheol

"….bu-bukan begitu, aku…"

"kalau beigtu, ayo kita menonton hahaha ah aku sudah lama tidka melihatnya" ujar Seungcheol, Jisoo hanya bisa menatap Seungcheol bingung, apa enaknya menjadi gay, kalian punya sesuatu yang sama, dan bagaimana menggunakannya? Sumpah Jisoo tidak habis fikri dengan itu semua

"oh ya, ayo sambil bermain tebak tebakan, ingat yang kalah harus minum" ucap Seungcheol

Dan seperti itulah, mala mini Jisoo kalah telak, baru minum 3 gelas kecil, wajah Jisoo sudah memerah, mulai ngelantur dna lainnya, berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang maish bisa _menormalkan_ fikirannya

"hiks…oh lihatlha mereka hiks..a-apa itu Cheol?" tanya Jisoo saat melihat adegan panas di layar monitor laptopnya

"hei…tonton saja..kenapa berisik"

Tanpa sadar mereka malah meminum alcohol itu tanpa ada pertanyaan pertanyaan yang harus di jawab

"kau..kau ma-buk hahaha" ujar Seungchol

"eumm…no-no-no hiks..aku tidak ma-hiks-buk" ujar Jisoo dan berusaha berdiri, namun badannya yang tidak bisa berdiri tegak itu sempoyongan ke kanan dan ke kiri

"aku mau ti-dur hiks" belum sempat berjalan Jisoo malah terjatuh dan tertawa merasa dirinya kini lucu

"bodoh hiks…ayo-ku…bantu" ujar Seungcheol

Seungcheol pun memapah Jisoo ke kamarnya, menidurkannya di atas kasur nyaman Jisoo

"hiks…aku mencintaimu Ji-hiks-soo ah"

"heum..bo-doh" ujar Jisoo

"Jisoo ah..saranghaee…" ujar Seungcheol dan membuat love sign, yang dib alas senyuman dari Jisoo

"aku mengantuk hiks,,ayo tidur" ajak Jisoo, dan Seungcheol pun untuk pertama kalinya, tidur di kamar Jisoo, seranjang

"hiks..aku-benar…benar mencintaimu hiks" ujar Seungcheol lalu mencium bibir Jisoo yang telah tertidur lelap, dan Seungcheol pun menyusul Jisoo ke dalam mimpinya.

 _ **FIN / TBC**_

Hehehhe sebenernya ini hadiah gaje untuk scoups yang kemarin ulang tahun makin tua leader kita, walau dia ga ngerti dan ga nemu ff ini lol…

Ceritanya udah di tulis hanya malas untuk menguploadnya huhuhu lagi asik berduaan ama Jisoo authornya lho…

Ok lha..please reviewnya ya…mau lanjut atau…stop kekekeke thanks!

Sekali lagi happy tua Scoups…! hahahhahha


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE LETTER

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Joshua terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, kepalanya terasa berat, seakan akan kamarnya berputar

"uhh..kepalaku, ahh gara gara Seungcheol, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menyentuh air itu lagi" ujar Jisoo sat terbangun dan memegangi kepalanya

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Seungcheol dan membawa air putih hangat untuk Joshua

"kepalaku sakit, kau..kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Jisoo bingung

"ehehehe, sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku minum, ayolha, kita sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, ini minumlah agar kau merasa baikan" balas Seungcheol

"ah, kurasa aku tidak bisa mengurus keperluanku hari ini" ujar Joshua dan meminum air dari Seungcheol

"hahaha payah, waktumu hanya seminggu Soo"

"ini semua karna kau bodoh"

"wow wow wow, lihatlah Jisoo, anak teralim di dunia, mulai mengumpat" tawa Seungcheol

"diamlah Cheol ah, aku mau tidur" ujar Jisoo dan kembali tidur

"hei kau mau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Seungcheol

"apa lagi Cheol, kepalaku rasanya mau pecaahhh" ujar Jisoo

"dengar, aku….aku mencintaimu, dan aku…aku ingin kau membatalkan kepulanganmu ke Amerika" ujar Seungcheol

"hmmm…" balas Jisoo

"hei, dengarkan aku Jisoo ah aku mencintaimu!" ujar Seungcheol, namun ternyata Jisoo sudah tertidur pulas akibat kepalanya yang masih sakit

Melihat Jisoo yang tak merespon, Seungcheol pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo, mengagumi struktur yang terpampang di hadapannya dengan seksama, membelai lembut pipi Jisoo dan mulai mencium bibir Jisoo, pelan dan lembut, menikmati setiap inchi bibir Jisoo, dan berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Jisoo yang mulai merasakan sesuatu terjadi bangun dan terkejut melihat Seungcheol, sahabatnya kini tengah mencium bibirnya.

Seungcheol bukannya menghentikan perbuatannya namun dia mulai menggigit bibir Jisoo meminta akses untuk melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jisoo, Jisoo yang merasakan _sakit_ pada bibirnya hanya dapat membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang tanpa sadar membuat Seungcheol ingin lebih.

Seungcheol pun memainkan lidahnya di mulut Jisoo, mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Jisoo membuat Jisoo terus mengeluarkan suara suara desahan, tangan Seungcheol pun tak tinggal diam, ia mulai memainkan jarinya di dalam kemeja Jisoo, memainkan nipple Jisoo yang membuat Jisoo makin gelisah, semakin lama ciuman itu terjadi, semakin sedikit oksigen yang di dapat oleh mereka berdua, pukulan Jisoo membuat Seungcheol akhirnya menghentikan ciuman untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Jisoo, aku…" belum selesai Seungcheol berkata, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Seungcheol

"kau gila Cheol! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak sepertimu! Kau…kau sangat.."

"aku tidak perduli Jisoo ah! Aku mencintaimu, apa yang salah dari perasan cinta?! Memangnya salahku kalau aku memiliki perasaan ini?!"

"kau gila Cheol! Kita ini sama sama pria, kau mau apa dengan…mmphhh"

Tanpa menunggu, Seungcheol kembali meraup bibir kucing Jisoo, menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih mulus Jisoo, memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana, Jisoo masih tetap berusaha menjauhkan Seungcheol, namu sakit di kepalanya di tambah dengan kekuatan Seungcheol yang jauh lebih besar tidak cukup membuat Seungcheol menjauh.

"ku mohon Jisoo ah, jadilah kekasihku, dan tinggallah di sini, bersamaku" ucap Seungcheol

"keluar kau! Aku benar benar membencimu Cheol! DAN AKU SANGAT MENYESAL PERNAH MENGENALMU!" teriak Jisoo.

Ucapan terakhir Jisoo benar benar membuat hati Seungcheol sakit, sakit tapi tak berdarah.

"Soo aku…"

"keluar Cheol! Keluar!" ucap Jisoo, dan air mata tampak mengalir mulus di pipi Jisoo

"Soo maaf…" ujar Seungcheol dan menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengusap air mata Jisoo namun di tepi oleh Jisoo

"pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu sampai kapanpun Soo"

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo sedih, orang yang di cintainya kini membencinya, orang yang dulu menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya, kini menyuruhnya pergi jauh.

"Soo, aku benar benar minta maaf, aku….aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu" ujar Seungcheol dan meninggalkan Jisoo dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

"Soo, apa kau sebegitu membenciku? Sampai kau bahkan mengganti nomormu" ucap Seungcheol yang semakin gelisah, sejak kejadian waktu itu, Seungcheol tidak bisa menghubungi Jisoo, bahkan di kampus ia tidak mendapati Jisoo, padahal dia masih harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum dia kembali ke negaranya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu

"ah, Gyu, kau..kau tau nomor baru Jisoo?" tanya Seungcheol kepada Mingyu

"Jisoo? Kan masih yang lama"

"tidak, aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa hari ini tapi tidka di jawab olehnya, bahkan nomornya tidka tersambung"

"kau gila?" ucap Mingyu dan memegang kening Seungcheol

"aku tidak gila aku…" belum selesai dia mengatakannya, Jisoo lewat di depannya, namun bagaikan angin, dia bahkan tidak melihat Seungcheol

"Soo! Soo tunggu" ucap Seungcheol mengejar Jisoo

"Soo dengar aku…"

"aku buru buru maaf" ujar Jisoo tersenyum dan meninggalkan Seungcheol

"Soo! Dengar..aku…"

"hei kalian kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Mingyu

"masalah besar" ucap Seungcheol

"kenapa?"

Dan akhirnya Seungcheol menceritakan semuanya pada Mingyu, mulai dari awal dia bertemu dan menyukai Jisoo, sampai hari dimana mereka terakhir bertemu, bahkan hal yang mem buat Jisoo seperti ini padanya.

"kau benar benar melakukannya?" tanya Mingyu, ini bukan hal untuknya, ia tahu kalau Seungcheol memang memiliki sedikit kelainan, dan itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Menurut Mingyu, bukan manusia yang salah tetapi cinta, kenapa cinta harus ada di tempat yang salah.

"dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana"

"kau mau membuat Jisoo yang selurus tiang listrik itu menjadi belok sepertimu?" tanya Mingyu

"aku hanya ingin membuat dia juga mencintaiku, itu saja"

"apa bedanya?" tanya Mingyu heran

"entahlah, aku pusing" ujar Seungcheol meninggalkan Mingyu

.

.

.

Esoknya, Seungcheol hanya terduduk lemas bagaikan tak bernyawa di kelasnya, terus menatap wallpaper handphonenya yang menunjukkan foto dia dan Jisoo.

"Cheol..hahh….hahh…" ujar Mingyu terengah

"hmmm…." Ucap Seungcheol malas

"Soo…hahh…ame..rika" ucap Mingyu tak jelas

"hmmm…"

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar menormalkan nafasnya, dan memulai ceritanya

"ehem…kau harus pergi mencegah kekasihmu sekarang atau terlambat"

"hmmm…" ucap Seungcheol masih tak perduli

"Jisoo, satu jam lagi, pesawat akan membawanya ke Amerika" ujar Mingyu lagi namun Seungcheol masih belum sadar

"kalau kau mencintai Jisoo mu, maka ini adalah hari terakhirmu untuk menahannya atau Jisoo akan selamanya pergi dari dirimu" ucap Mingyu tepat di telinga Seungcheol.

Mata Seungcheol melebar, tidka , ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jisoo pergi meninggalkannya, tidak akan pernah, diliriknya jam yang ada di tangannya, tersisa hampir satu jam, ia dengan buru buru mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan motor sport kesayangannya menuju bandara.

 _Kumohon Jisoo, tunggu aku, kumohon…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, atau aku yang akan menjemputmu!_ Ucap Seungcheol dalam hati

 _ **PENERBANGAN DENGAN PESAWAT SVT AIR, TUJUAN AMERIKA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT, KEPADA SELURUH CALON PENUMPANG DI HARAPKAN SEGERA MENUJU GERBANG 13P, TERIMA KASIH.**_

"hai anak muda, bangun hei" ucap salah seorang petugas

"ah..umm..ya ya maaf" ujar Jisoo

"kemana tujuanmu?"

"ah..aku ke Amerika dengan menggunakan SVT Air" ucap Jisoo ramah

"lho, pesawat itu akan segera berangkat, kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"WHAT?! Gosh!" ucapnya namun sayang, pesawat yang akan membawa dirinya ke Amerika sudah lepas landas

"pesawatku!" ujar Jisoo lemas

"kau terlihat sangat lelah nak, lebih baik kau istirahat saja"

"tidak, aku akan membeli tiket lagi, kapan pesawat selanjutnya?" tanya Jisoo lagi

"untuk hari ini, pesawat tadi adalah yang terakhir ke Amerika, kau bisa membeli penerbangan besok nak, permisi" ucap petugas tersebut

Jisoo terduduk lemas, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur seperti itu, dan tidak mendengar suara tadi?, dia mengambil handphonenya, dan menekan tombol nomor 1, panggilan orang spesial di hidupnya

"mommy, sepertinya aku tidak jadi berangkat hari ini…eum, aku ketiduran dan aku…"

"SOO!" teriak Seungcheol, Jisoo yang melihat Seungcheol di hadapannya segera memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan orang tuanya

"Soo! Soo! Kumohon jangan pergi Soo" ucap Seungcheol yang menemukan Jisoo

"Soo kau..kau tidak apa apa? Kau..kau terlihat kacau dan pucat Soo" ujar Seungcheol belum sempat Jisoo menjawab, tubuh Jisoo jatuh tepat di pelukan Seungcheol, ia pingsan dan dengan cepat Seungcheol membawanya pergi dari bandara.

.

.

.

"nnhhh.." lenguh Jisoo, ia pun terbangun, dan melihat kesekeliling, bukan kamarnya, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, di bandara, ketinggalan pesawat, menelfon orang tuanya dan Seungcheol yang datang

"kau sudah bangun? Kau tadi pingsan, badan mu panas sekali jadi…"

"terima kasih, aku permisi" ucap Jisoo dan mencoba beranjak dari kasurnya namun di tahan oleh Seungcheol

"lepas!" ucapnya lagi

"kumohon Soo, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku benar benar mencintaimu, aku tak kan bisa kehilanganmu Soo"

"aku tidak akan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, aku akan pulang sekarnag, maaf merepotkanmu"

Belum sempat Jisoo melangkah, Seungcheol berlutut di hadapannya, membuat Jisoo menjadi merasa tidak nyaman, ia tahu betul, Jisoo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berlutuh di hadapannya.

"aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, apapun itu, asal kan kau tetap bersamaku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintai siapapun samapi seperti ini, aku bahkan belum pernah memohon dan mengemis cinta kepada siapaun seperti aku memohon padamu"

Jisoo hanya menatap Seungcheol jengah, jujur ia sedang tidka ingin berdebat, di tambah dengan kondisinya yang sedang tidak sehat, tanpa pikir panjang ia hanya mengatakn hal yan gbisa membuatnya selamat, menurutnya

"aku akan menerima cintamu dengan syarat, kau harus bisa membuat aku mencintaimu" ucap Jisoo, menurutnya ini adalah cara yang ampuh, menurutnya, ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Seungcheol karna ia sendiri masih normal

"be-benarkah? Kau..kau akan…"

"2 minggu"

"apa?"

"2 minggu, itu adalah waktumu"

"tapi itu…"

"aku pergi" ucap Jisoo dan meninggalkan Seungcheol

.

.

Hari demi hari telah di lalui oleh Seungcheol dengan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan cinta Jisoo, mulai dari mengingatkan hal hal kecil, sampai mengirimkan hadiah hadiah kecil langsung untuk Jisoo

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dari luar, dengan bermalas malasan, Jisoo berjalan membuka pintunya ia tahu siapa yang akan bertamu, Seungcheol.

"siang princess ku…" ujar Seungcheol dan membawa boneka beruang besar

"hmm…"

"kau masih demam?" tanya Seungcheol

"tidak"

"aku tidak masuk?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat buatnya

"masuklah"

"Soo, ini hari ketiga kan" ujarnya lagi

"hmmm…"

"ingin rasanya aku menerkammu sekarang juga" ucapnya asal

"minus 50 point!" ujar Jisoo

'aku tak takut, kita tidak menggunakan point, Soo sayang"

"aku tidak bilang itu kan, berarti ini memakai poin" ucapnya lagi

"berarti dalam 3 hari aku mendapat poin di atas 50? Hahahhaa"

"lupakan!"

Seungcheol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jisoo, dia memang tidak berubah, tetap dingin menghadapi Seungcheol, tetap tidak perduli walaupun Seungcheol ada di dekatnya dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ini tidak akan berlangsung lama

Hari ke lima, tujuh, dan sepuluh telah di lewati, tetap sama, tidak ada perubahan pada sikap Jisoo pada Sengcheol, namun Seungcheol tetap tidak pernah menyerah hingga suatu hari, di hari terakhir usaha Seungcheol…

"hallo gyu, ada apa?"

"Soo! Seungcheol kecelakaan! Kau bisa datang?!" ucap Mingyu

"apa?"

"Seungcheol kecelakaan Soo ya tuhan kau bisa datang atau tidak?!"

"tapi…tapi aku di bandara saat ini"

"apa?! Bandara?!"

"aku akan pulang hari ini"

"tunggu, setahuku, hari ini kau akan mengatakan jawabanmu pada Seungcheol kan? Lalu kenapa?"

"maaf pesawatku akan segera berangkat, aku pergi" Jisoo pun mematikan ponselnya dan segera memasuki gerbang untuk menuju ke pesawatnya.

"apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Seungcheol

"dia sudah pergi"

"pagi ini?!" teriak Seungcheol

"kurasa usahamu sia sia Cheol" ujar Mingyu

"aku akan menyusulnya!" ucap Seungcheol namun di tahan Mingyu

"percuma, pesawatnya sudah lepas landas"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sengcheol tidak masuk kuliah, rasanya jiwanya telah pergi, rohnya sudah tidak ada lagi dan dunianya hancur, ingin menyusul ke Amerika, tapi Amerika bukanlah Korea, dan bahasa inggrisnya belum terlalu lancar, bisa bisa ia harus membutuhkan translator di sana nanti

 _Ting_

Sebuah pesan masuk, namun masih di abaikan

 _Ting_

Seungcheol mulai mengambil ponselnya, mungkin saja ini penting mengingat dia sudah seminggu tidak masuk kuliah. Dan saat ia melihat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, nomor tak di kenal.

" _3 "_

 _Gila_ fikir Seungcheol dan mengabaikan pesan tersebut

" _JiCheol"_

Saat Seungcheol melihatnya lagi, ponselnya pun mati.

"ah…aku lupa mengisi baterainya, huft" ujar Seungcheol lalu mengisi baterainya dan kembali tidur.

.

.

 _ **FIN / TBC**_

Hei hei hei…kembali muncul membawa lanjutannya hahahahhaha, thanks yang udah ngereviews, aduh senengnya, ini ff JiCheol pertama lee dan, terinspirasi dari hari ultahnya Scoups, liat dong, Jisoo heboh sendiri, yang ultah Scoups dia yang uring uringan, ampe ngerap lol, Jisoo keluar sisi gelapnya wohooo Jisoo udah ga alim woohoooo lol

Veyyeon21 : nanti kita buat ya kalo banyak inspirasi lol, kita buat Jisoo seme mungkin bahahahha

Who am I : Jisoo kan anak alim, anak tuhan, selalu ikut pengajian emak emak, jadi khusus buat Jisoo, minuman beralkohol itu juga haram, kan kata bang roma juga gitu lol, mereka sulit dapetinnya karna kan jam 2 pagi dan mereka itu ga tau di mana yang jual seperti itu, dank e,bali untuk Jisoo, alcohol dan yaoi itu dosa lol

wukim9091 : hahahaha ya ini lagi di kejar setoran soalnya, lagi belajar one shoot lol, terlalu cepat ya? Hmm nanti akan di coba aga di perlambat dengan slow motion mode hahaha

thanks yang udah revies, jangan lupa reviews di next chap ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_**PRETTY YOU**_

.

.

"sudah jam segini ya…huft waktu cepat sekali berlalu" ujar Seungcheol saat membuka matanya di pagi hari.

"kurasa lebih baik hari ini aku masuk, mungkin ada pesan penting semalam, haahhh kembali lagi ke hal yang membosankan" ujar Seungcheol dan pergi mengambil handuknya, masuk ke kamar madndi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai, ia pun memilih pakaian yang bisa membuat moodnya sedikit membaik, ia pun mengambil kaos berlengan pendek berwarna kuning, kaos dengan warna favorit Jisoo dan memakai jaket denim.

"Soo ah, haahh…mau sampai kapan aku begini? Huft, ayolah Seungcheol, kau pasti bisa yak an..hahaha" ujar Seungcheol, ia mengambil handphonenya yang maish dalam keadaan off dan pergi ke kampusnya.

.

.

.

"wah tumben muncul nih, kemarin kemana aja? Galau?" goda Mingyu

"sial, kau bosan hidup?" tanya Seungcheol

"oh ya, dari tadi aku mencoba nelfon tapi hapemu mati, aku tadi ada mengirim pesan untuk tugas kita besok, syukurlah kau masuk hari ini"

"ah iya tunggu ku aktifkan" ujar Seungcheol dan menghidupkan ponselnya.

Ia pun menghidupkan ponselnya, beberapa saat setelah ponselnya aktif, Seungcheol menerima beberapa notif, setelah membaca semua notif, Seungcheol pun bingung dengan salah satu notif dengan pesan yang aneh

" _JiCheol" apa ini?_ fikir Seungcheol

"ada apa? Kau tampak bingung? Apa pesan ku terlalu rumit?" tanya Mingyu

"ah, tidak, aku menerima pesan aneh hahaha" ujar Seungcheol dan suara sebuah notif kembali terdengar, ia pun membukanya, dari nomor yang sama

" _apa kau lupa dengan janjimu? Kau bahkan tidak menemuiku di bandara, apa aku harus kembali ke Amerika? Baiklah..kurasa sia sia aku kembali ke Korea"_ begitulah isi pesannya

"Amerika? Janji?bandara?" tanya Seungcheol makin bingung.

Ia bersumpah ia tidak berjanji apapun akan menjemput orang di bandara

"apa sih coba lihat" ujar Mingyu dan mengambil ponselnya, ia membaca pesan tersebut

"Joshua?" tanya Mingyu

"ha?"

"ini Jisoo kan?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"Jisoo? Mana mungkin lagi pula kami…." Seungcheol diam mencoba mencerna isi dari pesan tersebut, setelah otaknya bisa mencerna dan mengartikan kata kata tersebut, ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kelas

"ya tuhan, sepertinya aku menyesal memberitahukannya, bahkan terima kasih pun tidak ada" jawab Mingyu.

.

.

Seungcheol pun segera melajukan motornya cepat, sasarannya adalah bandara, ia tidak ingin orang yang di cintainya kembali ke Amerika lagi, tidak akan, kalaupun ia harus menjemput Jisoo ke Amerika itu akan di lakukannya.

Sesampainya di bandara, ia dengan cepat menuju tempat pemberangkatan ke luar negeri mengecek seluruh isi di sana, di tempat ia menemukan Jisoo terakhir kalinya namun nihil. Takut usahanya sia sia ia pun pergi menuju ruang informasi, memohon bantuan untuk mencarikan Jisoo dengan pengeras suara, seorang diri mencari di tempat luas seperti ini akan butuh waktu lama dan kemungkinan pesawat Jisoo mlah sudah berangkat.

3 jam sudah di habiskannya mencari seisi bandara, pasrah, sedih semua menjadi satu, lagi, ia terlambat untuk menahan Jisoo pulang, di kesempatan yang sudah di berikan oleh Jisoo.

 _Ting_

Sebuah pesan masuk, ia merogoh saku celananya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

" _kau di mana? Aku tidak melihatmu di kampus, bahkan apartemen mu kosong, kau benar benar ingin selesai di sini? Seperti ini?"_

Seungcehol pun segera membalas pesan tersebut.

" _aku kira kau di bandara Soo! Kumohon tunggu aku di apartemenku, aku akan segera kesana!"_

"sial! Kenapa aku tidak mengecek apartemen ku, lagipula siapa yang akan menyangka ia akan ke sana?" ujar Seungcheol dan kembali mengendarai motornya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

Seungcheol tiba di apartemennya, dan dengan segera memasuki lift, menekan tombol lima, bersyulkurlah ia tidak tinggal di lantai atas.

"tunggu! Aku…aku tidak membawa apa apa untuknya! Bodoh Cheol!" sesal Seungcheol.

Saat keluar dari lift, ia segera menuju kamarnya, namun ia harus melihat keadaan di luar kosong, tidak ada sosok Jisoo di sana, ia pun berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya

"selamat datang!" ujar Mingyu saat Seungcheol memasuki apartemennya

"kau? Dari mana kau tau paswordnya?" tanya Seungcheol heran

"oh ayolah, kau terlalu sering membuat password dengan tanggal lahirmu" balas Mingyu

"Jisoo..apa kau melihatnya?"

"Jisoo? Tidak, memangnya dia ada di sini?" tanya Mingyu balik

"aku mencarinya di bandara, bahkan aku mendatangi ruang informasi hanya untuk meminta mereka menyuruh Jisoo ke ruang informasi, aku seperti orang gila di sana, dan kini kembali lagi aku terlambat!" ujar Seungcheol dan duduk

"ini minumlah, kau pasti haus" ujar seseorang dan memberikan minuman dingin pada Seungcheol

"hmm terima kas…JISOO?!" ujar Seungcheol

"hmm.."

"Jisoo! Jadi kau…tunggu! Mingyu! Jisoo! Apa-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"ah kurasa aku lelah dengan rahasia ini Soo, dan aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ujar Mingyu

"apa?" tanya Seungcheol bingung

"maaf ya Cheol, sebenarnya, Jisoo tidak pernah ke Amerika dan…alasan Jisoo menolakmu adalah karna aku dan Jisoo, sepasang kekasih" jelas Mingyu dan memeluk pinggang Jisoo

"APA?! Kau bercanda! Jisoo itu normal dia bahkan menangis saat aku menciumnya!"

"tentu saja dia menangis, Jisoo itu terlalu polos, karna baginya hanya bibirku yang berhak mencium dan merasai setiap inchi dari bibir manisnya"

"Soo, katakan semua ini…ini bohong kan Soo?!" bentak Seungcheol

"aku…aku…" ujar Jisoo terbata

Dunianya semakin hancur, apalagi ini? Jisoo dan Mingyu sepasang kekasih?! Dan selama ini Jisoo tidak kembali ke Amerika?! Lalu? Apa ia dan Mingyu tinggal bersama?!

"ah baiklah, aku akan masak sesuatu di sini, ku harap kau memiliki bahan bahan yang cukup Cheol" ujar Mingyu menepuk bahu Seungcheol dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

.

"Soo" ujar Seungcheol pelan, jujur ia masih tak percaya itu

"hmm?" tanya Jisoo dan tetap fokus pada handphonenya

"katakan itu semua bohong kan"

"soal apa?"

"kau dan Mingyu dan semua yang di ucapkannya"

"tidak, ia tidka bohong, aku memang tidak ke Amerika"

"lalu, apa kalian memiliki hubungan?!"

"hmm, ya kami memiliki hubungan dan sudah lama" balas Jisoo tenang

"tatap mataku! Katakana! Katakana kalau ini bohong dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya!" uajr Seungcheol meraih pipi Jisoo memaksanya menatap matanya.

Jisoo menatap Seungcheol lama, tidak ada ekspresi apapun saat ini, ingin rasanya Seungcheol membelah tubuh Jisoo untuk melihat apa isi di dalamnya yang kini tidak menimbulkan sediktipun reaksi terhadapnya

"dengar Seungcheol, aku dan Mingyu memiliki hubungan dan sudah terjalin lama, selama ini aku bersembunyi darimu dan tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya, dan….." ujar Jisoo diam

"dan?" tanya Seungcheol

Jisoo tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, ia menarik wajah Seungcheol agar lebih dekat dan mencium lembut bibir Seungcheol yang di akhiri dengan gigitan kecil untuk menyadarkan Seungcheol

"S-Soo.." ucap Seungcheol tak percaya

"aku mencintaimu Cheol" ucapnya, terlihat semburat merah merona di pipi Jisoo, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin terlihat menawah, bagi Seungcheol.

"jadi…kita?" tanya Seungcheol

"im yours Cheol"

"jjinja?! Lalu Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol

"aku adalah sepupunya Jisoo tenanglah Cheol" ujar Mingyu yang tiba tiba datang membawa makanan yang sudah di masaknya

"apa?"

"kejutaannn! Hahahahha" ujar Mingyu lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menekan tombol kamera, dan mengabadikan moment indah ini

"ah aku suka mengabadikan orang yang baru saja jadian walaupun harus di beri sedikit shock terapi"

 _Klik_

Dan kini gambar itu di posting di grup chat kampusnya, ya terlihat wajah Jisoo yang merona dan, Seungcheol yang mencium pipi Jisoo

" _apa?! Jisoo jadian dengan Seungcheol?!"_

" _tau gitu aku akan menembak Jisoo"_

" _kyaaa Cheol oppa kuuuu!"_

" _apa ini? ingin left rasanya dari dunia ini"_

" _wah pasangan baru, bisa dong makan makannya"_

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar komentar dari member di grup yang di buat oleh Mingyu, Seungcheol tidak perduli dengan notif notif yang kini bermunculan dari ponselnya, karna baginya, Jisoo sudah menjadi miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hahahhahahha udah ketebak?! Hahaha….bingung buat endnya, semoga kalian suka ya hehehehhe btw thanks yang udah pada reviews! Di tunggu reviews selanjutnya !

ketiiiliem : udah di lanjut sayang!

wukim9091 : wahahaha ya lupa…kemaren pas chap 2 baru sadar…makasih kritik nya hahahaha btw JiCheol anggap aja Jisoo dan Seungcheol lol…..


End file.
